


merely acquaintences

by tadanomarz



Category: Diabolik Lovers, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Male Idols, Modeling, Original Character(s), Pre–Inter-high Seirin vs Touou Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadanomarz/pseuds/tadanomarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was another day and another photo shoot, along with giving a tour to some male idol group Kise doesn't know about. He didn't think he was going to get so chummy with them either, especially with that blond with the weird hairdo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	merely acquaintences

**Author's Note:**

> i've been itching to write lately, and this is one of the ideas that blossomed, which are crossovers whoops. I apologize for any ooc-ness with either Kise or Kou because I haven't written for them before. And since it's been said that Kou's an idol, I decided to put him in a group. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy!

Various people have came and went to the modelling agency Kise worked at, whether they be the occasional famous actor or new singer trying to get pictures to appeal to their audience. And he was nearly there now; Kise crossed the intersection and jogged up the concrete stairway to the glass doors. Once inside, he  greeted the receptionist Maki-chan and while heading down the hallway, he felt the buzz of his cellphone in his jacket. He removed it, checking the screen. It was from Kasamatsu-senpai. With a grin, he promptly replies to him, and slides his phone back into jacket pocket. It was about something he asked he team earlier, to go spectate the next game that was coming up: Seirin vs Touou Academy.

He was pretty giddy about the results, because whoever won the next round meant he’d be going against them. It was either the combined efforts of Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi or Aominecchi, which made him get antsy. Until then, he knew that work would help keep his mind off of it. Once he got in the mood for basketball, he would want to go play. And whenever he came to work, it helped distract him from thinking too much of it. Though... even now he longed to have the ball within his grasp, to hear the the dribbling of the ball, the squeak of the shoes on the polished court and the accompanied adrenaline that pumped through his veins whenever he ran across the court.

His gaze raises, and Kise notices he is closer to the makeup room. He intended to enter, however, his gait slowly came to a stop, due to hearing a conversation inside. Not wanting to interrupt, he stands outside of the doorway with his hands in his pockets. He could hear two distinctive voices: the voice of his manager, Himura Aki and a stranger with a deep baritone voice.

 “....Of course, we would love to do a photo shoot with them.” he hears his manager say, “they’ll be coming today?”

“Yes, “ the man says, “ they’ll be arriving within the hour, make sure you treat them accordingly.” Telling from the way the man spoke, it appeared the conversation ended. He hears footsteps coming from within, and the man he heard exits the room, walking toward the exit.

This prompts for Kise enter the makeup room, “Hey~ Aki-chan, who was that?” 

“That was a manager of an idol group,” she tells him; upon seeing his eyes sparkle with interest she frowns, “It’s not the type of idol group you're thinking of, Kise-san. It’s a idol group composed of boys.”

“Huh, really?” Kise raises a brow, interest wavering, “ which one? I know they're a few of them, but I usually don't keep up with those.”

“They’re called Mirror Heart,” She says, putting a hand on her hip, “ And they’ll be here within the hour, so get ready for your shoot in the meantime. Also if you don’t mind, could you give them a tour?  They’ll be using our studio for awhile.”

Kise nods. “Of course, Aki–” He watches her make a face, causing for to stop himself. “M–Manager-chan! Do you have pictures of them, so I know who to look out for?”

His manager sighs, flipping out her phone and unlocking it. After going through a few photos, she gestures for Kise to approach her. When he does, she shows him a photo of the idol group.  “There are three of them: Tachibana Eiji, the one the left;  Mukami Kou, the center singer and Kagome Hiroki on the right.”

Kise nods once more, soaking in the boys appearances. Usually when he met with someone, he never could forget a face. The center singer caught his eye, not only because of his weird hairstyle but also for the amount of presence he radiated from that picture alone. He watches as his manager pockets her cell phone, already heading toward the doorway; before she leaves completely, she stops by the doorway and looks over her shoulder at him.

“Today’s theme is summer– by the way, Kise-san.”

"Right!"

Once she leaves, Kise nods to himself and proceeds to sit in the chair. He watched as one of the makeup artists enter; he needed to get ready for today’s photo shoot.

* * *

 Kou was seated with the other idols in the car, watching the sights from the window. Earlier this morning, their manager texted them about a photo shoot at some modelling agency. He said it was to help spread information about their group. The magazine this modelling agency ran would also have a few pages of them included, and sent to other magazines too. He informed Ruki that with everything in his schedule, he may be a bit late to school. He recalls what Ruki said before he left– That’s fine, but don’t dawdle too much afterward, I’ll need you to look after Eve when you get back– which was something he couldn't just forget. Having to monitor _Eve_ – Komori Yui was her actual name– was a first priority, alongside being an idol of course.

“I heard a famous basketball player models there.” He was half listening to his fellow idols’ conversation, which was followed by–" _seriously?!_ ” Kou held little interest in sports itself, they weren’t really his thing. His mismatched eyes fall onto his phone, seeing a text from Yuma where he promptly responded to.

“He’s really talented and he’s Kaijo’s ace player; he’s only a first year!”

Kou incredulously blinks, causing for him to look toward Eiji and Hiroki.  “Huhh, he’s only a first year, Eiji-kun~?” He wondered why this human was so special.

“Yeah.” Eiji says, “he went to Teiko Middle School– no surprise why he’s so famous; a lot of famous players have been coming from there.

“Do you know his name, Eiji-san?” Hiroki asks, he frowns when he watches Eiji shake his head.

Eiji sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. “ I don’t, but I do know what he looks like. My sister has been head over heels with the guy lately. She even took a train to go see one of his matches.”

Kou and Hiroki exchange glances, and Kou is the first to speak up. “How far away do you live?”

“We live in Akita.” The other idols gaped at Eiji’s words. “she went with a few friends to go see him play.”

“I can’t wait to meet him then~” Kou says; his gaze narrows toward the window, seeing a building come into view, “We can talk more about this later, since it seems like we're here.”

* * *

 Kise was able to get the camera rolling with a few takes. he suggested a few ideas of his own, while talking with the photographers. between the ideas they compiled together, kise was able to slip a few ideas related to basketball– which the photographers took into consideration. the female photographer smiled toward him, showing him the few photos they took of him.

Just when they were going to use another idea, his manager popped her head into the doorway, saying something among the lines of– _that boy idol group is here go greet them_ and she was already walking down the hallway; he could hear her heels clicking down the tile floors.

With an apologetic smile, Kise saunters out the door of the studio and sticks his hands into his pocket. Upon getting to the entrance, he saw three strangers looking around, talking among themselves.

“Hello!” He greets with a wave of his hand, as he strolls up to them wearing a professional smile. “I take you’re the idol group: Mirror Heart?”

“That’s right,” The one with his brown hair slicked back with some kind of gel. “Thank you for letting us use your studio, we really appreciate it!” That was Kagome Hiroki, from what he remembered from the picture.

“I’m Kise Ryouta, nice to meet you!” Kise replies and he watches as the guy in the back gaps, “Ehh, did I say something weird? Tachibana-san…. right?”

“Oh, no, no! Not in the least, I didn’t think I’d be meeting with the Kise Ryouta.” Was he one of _those_ fans? Kise hoped not. “ My sister’s a fan of yours, so I’m glad I’ll be able to tell her about this later.” After hearing this, Kise was relieved at the revelation; good to know that he wasn’t a super fan.

“Really~ Tachibana-san?” Kise drawls out, with an eyebrow raised, how curious. “Well, we could talk about that later, you know? Wouldn’t want to keep you guys here too late!” Kise then gestures for the group to follow him, “ My manager told me to give you guys a tour, since she told me you’ll be using our studios for awhile. I’ll make sure to make this quick, of course, so you can get down to business.”

Kise then proceeds to lead them down the hallway, giving the trio a tour. He showed them both floors, the studios, the changing room, the makeup room and finally the break rooms where he saw a few of his fellow models which he greeted. The group Mirror Heart followed behind him, obediently, and he was glad they were able to finish the tour within a half hour.

After the tour finishes, Kise brings them to the makeup room. He turns around to face them, with both his hands onto his sides. “And this concludes the tour, if you need help navigating around, then feel free to ask! I’ll be Studio 4 finishing my photo shoot.” Kise pauses, then says with an afterthought, “ Any questions…?”

“I do.” Kise blinks, looking behind the other two members to see the blond one– _Mukami Kou_ – raise his hand. Kise nods his head inclining for him to ask his question. “Do we have to come up themes or something, for our photo shoot?”

Kise promptly replies, “Actually, my manager told me yours left a few suggested themes for you before he left! He left them in the makeup room to look over,” the blond gestures toward the doorway, “and told her you guys can talk it over with the photographers. We have a lot of props, for whatever your photo shoot may be!” He watches as the group exchanged glances, eventually giving a few nods. With this finalized, he turned to leave, “If you need me, you’ll free to stop in.”

And with that, Kise turns on his heel and returns to continue with his own photo shoot. He was slightly curious of what their photo shoots may be, but he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. He needed to focus after all.

* * *

 The photo shoot went pretty well, Kou thought, and they didn’t go over time. The photographers suggested they wear casual clothes, and he was slightly surprised about the amount of clothes they had stored away. They took a handful of group shots of the three of them, in various poses and a few individual shots in between. Kou agreed with Eiji and Hiroki, listening to them add in their own suggestions to the photographers; they complied with their requests of course. As they wrapped up, Kou let out a yawn, putting his arms behind his head.

He watched as Eiji and Hiroki spoke with the photographer, and he sneaked a quick peek before he went to change back into the clothes he was wearing. He noticed how the others took their time with changing, so he walked out of the changing room. Upon exiting, he ended up bumping into Kise which surprised him. He notices how the other blond has a bag on his shoulder; it seemed the other was done too.

“Hello, Mukami-san~” Kise joyfully greets, “how did it go?”

“Mmmm… it went pretty well, Kise-san!” Kou replies, then quickly adds gesturing behind him. “ The other are two changing still, so I decided to come out now.”

Kise nods to his explanation; while looking at Kou– he watches as their conversation come to a halt. But since Kise is Kise, he initiates conversation with Kou, who also in engages in conversation with him. And they kept at it, talking about trivial things mostly–school, family and the modelling to name a few– and also about themselves. Eventually, basketball managed to pop up in their conversation.

“Eiji-kun mentioned on the way here, about you being a basketball player?” Kou asks, while fiddling with his hoodie.

“Oh, yeah, I play for Kaijo,” Kise happily replies “...I’m guessing that’s how he knew me, right?”

“He mentioned in the car ride how his sister came to one of your matches?” Kou replied, with a nod. “They’re from Akita, which was kinda shocking, ya know?”

Kise looks a bit surprised, causing for him to widen his eyes. “ Huhhh, really? That’s kinda far away– to a game? And from _Akita_? That’s where one of my old teammates plays Murasakibarachhi!”  Kou eyes him and falls silent; must be one of those talented players from Teiko.

“Anyway, he told me and Hiroki-kun, how you’re some kind of famous player from a prestigious Junior High.” Kou continues,  “How good are you?”

Kise falls silent, and after a moment or so, he answers Kou with a hopeful smile. “You play?”

“Not really.” He sees Kise's face fall. “I’m not really a sports person, but I’m interested in how you play. The way Eiji-kun talked about you after we went into the makeup room was kinda interesting. I want to see it for myself.”

What Kise says next surprises Kou, truthfully.

“Hmm, if you wanna see, then you should come to one of our matches!” Kise grins, whipping out his cellphone from his bag, “I can give you my number, if you want Mukami-san! And we can chat more about it, maybe! Give you the details and location and all.”

Kou hears the creak from the door behind him– _must be the others–_ yet Kise continues on. He's a bit shocked, why he'd go to such length to invite him. The two of them were merely acquaintances, presently.  Must be in his personality or something, Kou wants to say, but it's too soon to even try to figure him out just yet.

Kise greets his other two companions now, “Oh hey~ Tachibana-san! Kagome-san! I invited Mukami-san to come one of Kaijo’s matches! _Actually_ , we’ll be competing in Interhigh, so you’re welcome to come!”

Hiroki and Eiji– now by his side– exchange a brief looks with him and then at Kise. It seemed they came to some silent agreement and they exchanged phone numbers. Once that was done, Kise lead them out. He talked with Eiji about his sister  while Hiroki excitedly talks with him about basketball. Kou would talk more with him, but there was no need to overwhelm him. He walks beside the rest of them, with a slight smile. Hopefully he could convince his brothers to _maybe_ go see this tournament match. Just _maybe_.

* * *

 When they finally get to the entrance,  Kise notices the car outside, and watches as the three boys head to the car. Kise waves goodbye to them, and heads on his way home. He sends a text to Momoi immediately, after his modeling session. 

 

> _Momoicchi! Guess who I met today? ｡◕∀◕｡_

Almost immediately did he get a response back:

 

> Who did you meet, Ki-chan? （＾◇＾）

Kise finds himself smiling, when he types back toward her.

 

> I met a boy idol group! They’ll be using the studio~! Do you know Mirror Heart, Momoicchi??（＾∇＾）

And apparently, Momoi did because she sent a rather large message in response, which got a chuckle from the blond. He responds back, and pockets his phone. It was getting late after all, and he probably should hurry if he didn’t want to get home too late.

* * *

As he steps through the mansion's doors and into the foyer. Kou immediately senses his brother's presence.  As he looks up toward Ruki, he can feel the irritation radiating off of him. He spots Yuma and Azusa hanging behind him, uh oh looked like he was in trouble.

“What took you so long, Kou? I thought you didn't go over time?”

Kou looks over toward Ruki, “Sorry, Ruki-kun, we ran into some traffic on the way back.” It was the truth, after all. He watches as Ruki eye him suspiciously, but he seems to trust his words and let the incident slide.

“I also met an interesting human today.” Kou says, watching as Ruki’s expression shift and he mouths _Oh?_ from him. He sees Azuza and Yuma look over, equally interested. “And he invited me to a basketball game, too.”

“We don’t hear that a lot from you; _you_ interested in a human?” Yuma says in between bites of an apple; he was right after all. “And really? A _basketball_ game?”

“Sounds….. boring.” Azuza adds in, with a frown on his face. “Won’t…. that interfere with your idol work?”

“Nah, not really Azusa-kun! Pretty sure we'll be free actually. My coworker told me about him, and according to him watching this first year has _blown people away_.” Kou responds, wearing a cat like grin, “I’ve yet to see him play, and oh he gave me his cell number too.”

“He must’ve been really friendly to add you.” Yuma comments.

Kou runs his hand through his hair, "he actually was really, it was kind of ... annoying really. _"_

Yuma ignores him, and continues on. “what kind of match is this supposed to be?”

“Some kind of tournament,” Kou says finally, rubbing the back of his neck. “on the way back, my coworker told me the best of the best will be competing. Got me kinda interested, ya know? And usually events like these don't interest me, but... I wanna just see how good he is.”

“But we have classes,” Ruki finally says, with a frown. “We can’t just skip them, and what about _her_? We have an obligation to fulfill, after all, Kou.”

“M-neko chan?” Kou perks up upon Yui being mentioned, and his expression shifts to a thoughtful one. “ Mmmm…. maybe we could bring her. We’ll all go, so she wouldn’t have much chance to escape, of course, heheh. Besides, it’ll be an event we can all enjoy, we haven’t enjoyed ourselves in quite sometime, it'll be a family event..”

Ruki narrows his eyes, and after a moment or so finally says,“ We’ll inform Eve at dinner about our plans then.” He then turns from the Kou, and heads down the hall, stating something about _getting ready for school_. He watches as Azusa trail after Ruki, while he watches as Yuma exiting the mansion to go check up on his garden.

Ugh, _school_ , Kou almost forgot about it. However, with this event in mind it made Kou smile genuinely. At least now he had something to look _forward_ to, he thinks. The blond eventually walks up the staircase and toward his bedroom, to go grab his bag for school.


End file.
